Blue Jeans
by theilluminatidreamteam
Summary: Sarcastic pessimist, Aria Montgomery, gets snowed in at a romantic ski resort all by herself. What better way to pass the time then with a cute, unsuspecting stranger named Ezra Fitz?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Because of all your lovely reviews of my other Oneshot, You and I, I decided to write another. You should check that one out after you read and review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Lana Del Rey's Music.**

It was absolutely positively freezing. Had they not heard of turning on the fucking heater in here? I rubbed my arms over my shoulders, glancing around. This was great. So fucking great. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. _Calm down, Aria, _I whispered to myself. This couldn't have been that bad… right? An involuntary shutter ran through my body as I dug my teeth into my lip. Where the _fuck _was Mike?

I paced slowly, the heels of my brown goose boots clanking against the marble floors of the lobby. We had stupidly agreed on this weekend away – I had been so busy with work lately, and he had been "slumped" with school. Life as a coffee barista, journalist, and college student was tough shit. Between busy mornings, coffee-filled obsessive writing lunch breaks, and night classes, I was surprised the bags under my eyes hadn't imploded. And while I was busy, working my ass off, Mike just simply went to college and belonged to a frat.

No big deal.

The asshole.

"Are we seriously snowed in?" I turned and eyed the young man at the front desk with impatient eyes. He nervously looked down at the computer keyboard, before meeting my eyes again. "I-I-I'm sorry, miss. We didn't predict this storm to hit this weekend." I groaned angrily. This was what I got for stupidly agreeing to go to a ski resort in Upstate New York for my week off. Why couldn't Mike have picked a surfing vacation in California, or maybe even a trip back to Iceland? I could handle the hippies in Nor Cal, or the foreigners in Reykjavík. But I was in boring ass Buffalo.

And I was snowed in.

"Can you check to see when the storm's going to clear up?" I asked, turning back to the desk attendant. He nodded, grabbing the computer mouse and beginning to type something in.

And that's when all the lights faded out and a collective sigh broke through the resort's lobby.

My. Fucking. Luck.

I bit my lip again, willing myself not to yell at the bellboy again. It isn't his fault, Aria. Just a snowstorm. And a power failure. And you can't reach your stupid, dumb-shit of a brother's cell phone. It's no big deal. But that is _why _we have cell phones; to answer them.

And I didn't even ski.

I always cussed when I was pissed, and when I pissed, I constantly talked myself down from anger. That was just my excuse so I didn't have to say I was talking to myself. I slipped my iPhone back into the front pocket of my high-waisted jeans, glancing around the lobby. It seemed everyone abandoned here was paired up, either with a lover or his or her family, while I was here with my fucking idiot brother. _Who was nowhere to be found._

"Might as well get some work done." I murmured aloud, turning to make my way back to mine and Mike's shared room, when it hit me. Our cabin wasn't connected to the lobby. It was adjoined by a small outdoor pathway. And the door to said pathway was snowed in. Just. My. Luck.

I crossed my arms over my chest, glancing around. Who knew how long it'd be before the power was to return, much less, the snow to clear away. And maybe, just maybe, it'd be a little more bearable if I had some company, someone to talk to. Even if it was just my stupid brother.

"Do I know you?" I looked up to meet someone's navy blue gaze. I narrowed my eyes. This guy was tall, far taller than I, with a boyish grin crossed over his face. His hair was dark, with a slight wave to it, and his eyes, the first thing I saw when I looked up at him, seemed warm and welcoming, almost as if I could swim in them. _If Mike had picked fucking California, I could be swimming right now, _I thought bitterly. Whatever, Aria. Calm down.

"No. Is that what you ask to all the ladies?" I responded with an eyebrow raise as he chuckled, a beautiful laugh, really.

"Nah. Just you." I sent him a confusing glance before turning my head and staring off out of the window. Snow was pressed so tightly against the glass that I'd feared it'd shatter. We wouldn't be out of here for a long, long time. And Mike had disappeared. I turned back to the mystery man, an idea slowly forming in my head. Might as well have some fun.

"I'm Aria." I replied, tilting my head to the side. A few strands of shoulder length chocolate-colored hair fell into my face, but I pushed them away.

"Ezra." He replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets. _Ezra._ It sounded quite pretty. I wanted to try saying it, to see how it tasted against my lips.

"Ezra. That's a Jewish name." I responded. He grinned.

"_Ding, ding, ding, _we have a winner." A nice Jewish boy. Perfect.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from your _girlfriend _or whoever you're here with." The way I uttered girlfriend, you'd be surprised if he _didn't _sense my distaste. He chuckled again.

"I'm not here with a girlfriend… a few college friends of mine and I decided on a vacation… but Hardy clearly didn't look into any weather conditions. All he said was that the skiing would be good." He looked up at the lobby's high, vaulted ceilings made of dark cabin wood, as if it were the sky. I laughed in response. "They all went off into town drinking tonight and left me here alone… to get snowed in." I smiled at his expense.

"My brother abandoned me after he picked this shitty vacation locale." I admitted, the truth sounding far more pathetic. I was here with my brother. At least Ezra could say his college buddies accompanied him. That sounded… excusable. But what 21 year-old girl vacations with her little brother anyway?

"Well, let's be miserable together." He suggested as I tipped my head.

"Sounds nice."

He searched his pockets before pulling something free. I could barely make out the words on it, since it was so dark, but it appeared to be a key card. "My room is upstairs…" He began, running his teeth over his bottom lip. Was he scared that I'd reject him? "I have some liquor stashed up, and what's more fun that getting drunk with a stranger?" I laughed again, shooting him an award winning Aria Montgomery smile. Boys melted at the sight of that smile. This was one lucky guy.

"Well, we aren't strangers, Ezra…" I paused, searching for his last name. "Fitz." He supplied with a smile. I smirked at him. "Fitz…" His eyes glanced down, checking me out for the first time. Typically with guys, the sexual stuff came first, not the _talking. _But not until now, his blue irises hadn't left my hazel ones. That was… surprising. Unsuspecting. I felt his gaze travel up my tight fitting, high-waisted, light washed denim jeans, meeting the curve of my hips as he reached my corset style peach colored top that was loosely fitted, except where it met my chest. His eyes then stopped at my neck, almost as if he was studying my right collarbone, before his gaze blinked back to mine. It had only lasted for a second, but it felt like an eternity.

And it was almost as if I had _wanted _him to check me out. Prove he was attracted to me.

"Well, Ms. Aria…" "Montgomery." I added with a smile. "Montgomery, what do you say?" I tapped my black painted nails against my chin, as if I was actually contemplating whether or not I was going to go. But of course, I had already made up my mind.

"Let's fucking go."

Of course, since the power was out, we had to climb three flights of stairs. Luckily for me, I hadn't packed any of my normal heeled shoes, since I had used _some _intelligence when packing. But clearly not enough, since I was wearing only a corset top without a sweater. I had anticipated meeting a cute guy, ditching Mike, and making out in front of that warm, brick fireplace that you expected in any real skiing lodge. Well, at least I was going to get to accomplish _something_ on my wish list.

Ezra Fitz led me down the third floor hall, until we stopped at room number 329. He unlocked the door and led me inside, before closing it after me. The room smelled like beer and sweat, but it somehow smelt _good. _A large, Queen sized bed sat in the middle of the room with a mini fridge sitting contently beside it. It appeared to be the kind that they stocked nicely. Perfect.

"What can I interest you in?" Ezra asked as I sat down atop his unmade bed, grabbing the zipper and undoing my left boot. I slipped it off and admired my blood red pedicure and the little moon and star toe ring on my second toe. "Uhm… Vodka?" I suggested with a giggle. He chuckled and opened the fridge to get our drinks as I removed my other shoe. He handed me a mini bottle of Grey Goose, which I popped open quickly. I made sure to take a long, luxurious sip.

"So, where you from?" He asked, making small talk as he took off his own shoes. "Uh, Rosewood, Pennsylvania? It's about an hour from Philadelphia." He nodded. "I've heard of it. Do you go to Hollis?" I shook my head. "No, but my brother does." I responded. He smiled. "I'm going to start teaching there next semester, actually." My eyes widened. "Really? That's great! I'm going to Penn State, actually. I wanted to go to NYU, but my parents wanted me to stick around." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Penn is great, actually." He sat down next to me, resting his hand on my thigh. It felt nice and warm against my blue jeans. I smiled back before taking another swig of vodka and setting the bottle on the bedside table. "Yeah, and so are you…" I murmured softly, turning back to him. And in a second, his warm arms welcomed me back. His mouth attached itself to mine and our tongues battled for dominance until I finally let him win. Nothing was hotter than a man who took control.

He laid me back against his pillows, running a hand through my tangled mass of hair. His fingers felt like magic against my scalp and I let out a moan at the simplest touch. If that's what he got out of me at just touching my head, I wondered what it'd be like to have his fingers against my –

My dirty fantasy was caught off by another dirty dream slowly coming to life. Ezra's hands began to undo the buckle on my jeans. He slowly pulled them down my hips, groaning at the sight of my black lace thong that was nearly soaked through. He pushed my jeans all the way off, tossing them behind us with reckless abandon that seemed to turn me on even more. But I needed more skin on skin contact pronto.

I grabbed his face, bringing our lips back for contact. As I did so, I felt for the hem of his tee shirt, only breaking his kiss to pull it off over his head. I rubbed my hands along his bare chest, my finger pads tracing the outline of his abs before biting my lip. My god, his body was insanely toned and hot.

If it was even possible, seeing him shirtless made me want him even more.

His lips soon made their way down my neck, towards my collarbone. I remembered how he stared at it earlier and nearly withered underneath him as he began to expertly suck on it. I let out another moan and felt my hips buck. He chuckled at that and moved his lips to kiss the top of my chest before his hands found the zipper behind me. He quickly pulled it away from my body only to play with the strap on my matching silk bra. His eyes stayed glued to my visibly erect nipple with clear pleasure. The bulge in his pants seemed to be growing bigger and bigger with each second.

In a second, he expertly snapped my bra off before tossing it to join the likes of my shirt and pants. One of his hands found my left breast while his other wrapped around my waist, placing itself against the small of my back. I arched myself up into him as he took my other nipple into his mouth. I moaned loudly as he continued his administrations, nearly making me go crazy with want and need.

"Ezra…" I breathed out heavily, closing my eyes briefly. "I need you… now." I demanded. His mouth released me only to kiss the tip of my nose sweetly. "Anything for you." He whispered, his face nearly inches from mine. He slowly began to unbuckle his own jeans as I assisted him in pulling them down. His boxers were clearly tented as I propped my legs up, opening them for him. He found place on top of me and we continued the same passionate kissing from earlier; the same kissing laced with mad lust.

The throbbing between my thighs intensified. "Fuck me." I demanded as he laughed again. He quickly shed his own boxers, causing me to bite my lip in anticipation of him. He. Was. Huge. Way bigger than my last boyfriend, Noel. I nearly giggled at the thought of their comparison. His fingers hooked around the top of my panties, slowly pulling the thong down my legs. I tossed my head back, waiting for anything. He took his time taking them off, teasing me with the slow touch of his fingers against my calfs.

Once they were off, he slowly ran his hands up to the inside of my thighs, tracing imaginary circles on my skin. My hips bucked. He grinned up at me before placing a small, chaste kiss on my clit. I moaned loudly.

Suddenly, just like that, he was inside of me. It happened so fast, that I nearly came just at that first initial pump. He thrusted into me, hard, causing me to toss my head back against the pillows. And was I glad they were there.

I met each of his calculated thrusts with short, small pants. His own breathing intensified, meeting my lips in another heated kiss. "Fuck." He groaned, thrusting in again. "You're so fucking tight." His hands wrapped around my waist as my ankles locked behind his back, granting him further access.

"Make. Me. Come." I demanded as he chuckled, placing a kiss on my sweaty hairline. "Of course."

He then picked up the pace, causing my pants to turn into moans. His name was the only thing I could scarcely mutter. He called out mine too.

I felt my walls constricting as my impending orgasm hit. I bit my lip hard, tasting the blood in my mouth. "Fuck! EZRA!" I called as I climaxed, and he came with me. We both rode out every last wave of our orgasm, and after we were done, he collapsed on top of me, his sweaty, bare skin feeling miraculous against mine. I panted, my breathing slowly regulating itself and coming back to normal.

Suddenly, all I heard was the sound of Lana Del Rey's voice.

'_I will love you 'till the end of time, I would wait a million years, promise you'll remember that you're mine, baby, can you see through the tears?' _

My phone was ringing from the pocket of my discarded blue jeans. I giggled as Ezra rolled off of me with a smile. I stood, my body feeling slightly sore and tired as I searched for my pants. I found them halfway across the room. Mike's name and picture flashed across my phone's screen. Fuck.

"Hello?" I answered, as casually and nonchalantly as I could after just having wild, intense sex. I deserved an award.

"Aria? Where are you? Where'd you go?" Mike spoke so loud and frantically that Ezra had heard. He chuckled softly.

"Um, I found company." I glanced at the extremely sexy man lying on the bed before me. "Good company."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Your reviews are all so sweet, and especially because of bite-me-im-irish 's suggestion, I decided to continue this fic. I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to do, especially since this is my first ongoing fanfic, but if you guys like it, I'll be sure to add more. So, read, review, and enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

"So tell me again what happened?" I ran a hand through my hair, sending a glare in Mike's direction.

"I met this guy and we had a drink together while we waited for the power to come back on. We talked, and when it came back, I came downstairs and the snow was gone. And then I found you. And that leads us to now…" My little brother sent a glare in my direction.

"Aria, you went to some random guy's hotel room?" I swear, for a little brother, he acted so overprotective sometimes. "Mike, where the fuck where you?" He didn't respond to that, but instead continued walking up the steps to the ski lift. I wasn't sure why I agreed to come up with him after he abandoned me during the storm, but I guess it was that persuasive Montgomery gene – I had it too. Besides, we _had _come here to _ski _anyway.

Though I could think of a lot more things I'd rather be doing.

Specifically Ezra Fitz.

"Fine, don't answer me." I tugged on the hem of my warm knit sweater, watching the orange sun cast shadows over the snow-capped mountains. I was surprised the storm had lifted so quickly, but glad for some fresh air nonetheless. But again, the bright light didn't really help with my hangover. Or my sore body.

A line for the cable cars led to the top of the mountain stretched before us and Mike and I slipped into the back behind a couple of different skiing groups. I hadn't anticipated so many people out to ski, but didn't mind the wait. Mike still quietly watched the scenery as we stood. I finally nudged his shoulder, feeling anxious at the silence. "So, what _did _you do yesterday?" I asked, tucking a strand of chocolate brown hair behind my ear. Mike began to whistle before answering.

"Uh… nothing." I smirked at his response. "Obviously not nothing. You are avoiding answering me like the Plague." He shot me a glare.

Finally, we moved up to the front of the line. The attendant at the lifts eyed us carefully. "Since four people fit to a lift and you two are alone, would you mind going with another pair?" I eyed my brother before shrugging and glancing back at the man. "No, not at all." I smiled our thanks as he held the door open for us. I nearly gasped when I saw Ezra Fitz and another unknown man sitting across from us.

I cleared my throat as I slipped inside, Mike following after with his own skis. He sent a confusing glance at me as I awkwardly crossed my legs. Ezra smirked as the attendant closed the door to our lift and the cable car slowly started inching up the side of the mountain. Finally, Ezra broke the silence.

"Hey." I glanced over at him before biting my lip. I _had _wanted to see him again, but not like this. Especially with Mike around.

"Hi." I replied, glancing down at my black nail polish. I slowly began to chip at my right thumb. "I'm Hardy." The man with Ezra introduced himself before shaking my brother's hand. "Mike." He responded. That was the Hardy Ezra had talked about last night. "Ezra." I had almost forgotten how sexy his voice sounded. I nearly wanted to jump him right then and there, but then I remembered both Mike and Hardy's presence. I squeezed my thighs together to quench the throbbing, but it didn't ease up.

I realized everyone was eyeing me intensely; Ezra's navy blue irises, Hardy's icy gaze, and my own brother's confused glance. "Aria." I replied nervously, playing with the ends of my hair. Ezra smirked at me. "Aria. Huh." I met his eyes. "What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's a pretty name. I like it."

_You sure liked it last night too. Liked it enough to scream it out over and over again… _God, Aria! Snap out of this! You're sitting right next to your brother!

"Hey, you look awfully familiar." Ezra was now talking to Mike with a focused stare. "Where are you from?" "Uh Pennsylvania?" My brother replied. Ezra smiled. "Do you happen to live in Rosewood by any chance?" I gritted my teeth together. He was using the information I had told him last night to converse with my brother. "No way! I go to Hollis." Mike smiled. Ezra feigned surprise. "Woah! I teach an English class there!"

Ezra and Mike went into conversation about their favorite teachers – in Ezra's case, colleagues – while I awkwardly uncrossed and re-crossed my legs in the other direction. How long does it take to get to the top of a mountain? "So… Aria…" Hardy was talking to me now, a smirk written over his face. If only he knew I had fucked his best friend yesterday night… and I had no interest in him whatsoever.

"What about you? Where do you go to school?" I continued to stare at the ends of my hair, a bored expression taking over my face. "Penn State." I didn't even bother to ask him in return. Ezra stifled a laugh. "So, are you two skiing alone?" Ezra questioned, now addressing both my brother and I. I shrugged in response.

"Hey! Why don't you two join us?" I sent Mike a glare as he pondered Hardy's offer. I did not want the day to be filled with my sexual frustration; how can one ski if she can't even sit without squirming?

"Only if it's cool with Aria…" Mike turned to look at me. So did the other guys. I rolled my eyes before shrugging. "Sure." Finally, the lift stopped and the attendant at the top of the mountain opened the door for us. Mike and Hardy stepped out first, now talking about their favorite bars near Hollis while Ezra took his time to collect his things, staying behind with me.

"So… Aria…" He pondered. "Last night…" I shot him a smile. "Last night was great, but being around my brother is…" I sighed. "Awkward?" He supplied. I confirmed. "To say the least." He laughed. "Well, we better go." I grabbed my skis and stepped out, Ezra following behind me.

Mike and Hardy were already set up to go down the mountain and were talking wildly when Ezra and I joined them. I cleared my throat. "Mike, weren't you supposed to teach me how to ski?" I asked in an annoyed tone. He glanced back at me. "Can't Ezra teach you?" I wanted to hit my brother on the head with my ski pole, but then I'd probably risk denting it. "Oh sure!" Ezra offered with a charming, boyish smile.

"Actually, you know, I'm feeling really sick. I think I'm going to go back down to the resort and get some rest." I stepped out of my skis and began to march towards the lift. Ezra came running after me. "I'll take you back." He offered with a smile. I shrugged as we quickly got in a cable car and began to long and unyielding descent downwards.

We both sat awkwardly in silence, listening to the small squeak of the mechanics of the lift when Ezra finally spoke up. "I don't want to keep doing this, Aria." I shot him a glance. "Doing what?" He sighed. "Pretending like I don't… like you." I raised an eyebrow. "Nobody is around but us." "Exactly." His smirk returned and I felt a grin creeping to my own face as I bit my lip. I knew what he was suggesting.

"So, why don't we take advantage of this opportunity?" He continued, moving to sit besides me. It didn't take very long for us to start kissing, just as passionately as we had yesterday. Something about him drew me towards him, and I wasn't quite sure what it was. But all I knew was that I just _had _to have him.

He began to reach for the hem of my pink sweater and pull it over my head. I broke off our kiss to wiggle out of it before urging his lips back to meet mine. He kissed me eagerly, his tongue begging for entrance. I massaged it with my own. His hands found my chest as he began to tease me through my sheer, thin bra. I groaned, feeling myself growing wetter and wetter by the second. He sensed this.

His hands eagerly began to pull my ski pants down, until I was lying on top of his lap in nothing but a pair of panties and a bra. I straddled him, working him out of his own sweater before welcoming the sight of his bare chest. I kissed up and down his shoulders and abs when suddenly, the car stopped lurching forward. I shot my head up in confusion.

"What happened?" I asked, glancing around through the windows. We were still fairly far up in the sky and my stomach buzzed uneasily at the sight of how high up we were. Ezra took a look around. "I guess the lift stopped…" He turned to meet my eyes again. "We better take advantage…" His mouth then met mine, with the same intensity as before, his hands gripping my hair tightly. My breathing grew heavy and strained as I pressed my nearly bare chest against his. He then unsnapped my bra and happily moved it out of our way.

He rolled us over so I lay on the seat under him. I began to push him up to kiss his chest again when he locked my hands above my head. "I'm in control." He demanded, making me moan in pleasure. He was so sexy when he took control of me like that. "Please." I begged, urging for him to take me. I couldn't manage any longer without him.

"What was that?" His mouth was on my right ear, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine. "What did you say?" "PLEASE!" I urged louder, my voice growing frantic. "Please, Ezra!"

He smirked, clearly enjoying this. "Well, what do you want me to do?" I sighed. "FUCK ME, EZRA!" He didn't waste any time.

He kissed down my stomach, dipping his tongue in my navel before rubbing his fingers at my opening through my panties. I jerked my hips at the small sensation and wished he'd just be inside me already. Screw the teasing. His teeth grabbed at the top of my thong as he slowly pulled it down my legs, smiling up at me. I groaned, full of impatience.

He then kissed up my legs, taking his time when he reached my thighs. They were still sore and weak from yesterday and now, most likely covered in huge hickeys. Within seconds (though it felt like hours), his tongue finally reached my entrance. He flicked my clit slowly and softly, causing my hips to buck and another moan to escape my lips. My fingers found their way into his hair as he slowly moved to my opening.

His tongue slipped inside of me, moving slowly, until it started pumping in and out faster. I kept writhing underneath him, yearning for more. Soon, my walls contracted as I started to come. He sensed this and began to pick up his speed. Soon, I was riding out my orgasm before he began to kiss up my stomach again. His mouth met mine and I nearly lost it when I tasted myself on his lips.

"Now, do you still want me to fuck you?" He whispered in that same, seductive voice. I nodded eagerly, but took this as a chance to regain control of the situation. I flipped us over so that he sat under me as I eyed his growing erection. "Let's get you out of these…" I unzipped his own pants, pulling them off of him before removing his boxers. His manhood was still insanely huge and I wondered how he had fit into my yesterday.

I moved to straddle him again, hovering only inches above his cock. I slowly slid onto him before he began to thrust into me, causing my eyes to flutter closed. I began to ride him, calmly gaining speed as my moans turned to loud screams. His own groans filled my ears as he moved his lips up my chest, to my collarbone, then to my neck. I felt his lips on my lips within seconds and welcomed his tongue against mine. His mouth swallowed any cries of passion I dared to make.

I felt my orgasm creeping up on me, bigger and larger than the last. He began to fuck me faster and harder, causing my voice to escalate. "UGH EZRA!" I cried as I completely lost control and began to cum all over him. He yelled my own name again; just as he had last night, and I loved how easily it rolled off his tongue. We both came together as I collapsed against his chest, breath heavy and my body feeling tired.

He wrapped his arms around me sweetly, his embrace feeling warm and kind. I knew what this was – we were fucking for the sake of fucking, but I couldn't help but think about that electricity we had together. How it felt to touch his skin flush against mine. That nervous flutter I felt when I was around him. I could easily remember when he had placed that sweet kiss to my forehead last night and how it made me feel. I didn't want to get tied up in this; I'd gotten tied up with plenty of guys back home.

But Ezra was… different. Wasn't he?

Suddenly, the ski lift started moving slowly. He laughed, kissing my cheek softly. "We have awfully good luck." He murmured. I smiled, nodding in agreement. "Yes, we do."


End file.
